1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high-quality thin film, for example, a highly efficient thin film transistor (TFT), is required to manufacture an electronic device, such as an electronic device for driving a display device. Similarly, it is necessary to prepare a high-quality thin film on an inexpensive substrate, such as a glass substrate or a silicon substrate, in consideration of economical efficiency.
However, it is conventionally difficult to form a high-quality single crystalline thin film on a glass or silicon substrate due to differences in coefficients of thermal expansion and lattice constants between the substrate and the thin film. For instance, in the case of a liquid crystal display (LCD)—a typical display device—a TFT has been prepared on a large-area glass substrate using an amorphous silicon thin film. However, the TFT using the amorphous silicon thin film is technically limited in terms of performance and stability.
The present invention provides a technique of manufacturing a TFT using a high-quality thin film grown on a carbon layer including graphene. The graphene may be easily prepared on various substrates, and the thin film and the graphene may be easily transferred to other substrates after growing the thin graphene film.
The present invention is directed to providing an electronic device in which a thin film is formed on a carbon layer including graphene.